only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Watching the Girls Go By
"Watching The Girls Go By" was the 6th episode of the 5th series of Only Fools And Horses, airing on the 28th March 1985 with a viewing figure of 14.4 million. Rodney Trotter hopes to pull a sort as he does a bet with Mickey Pearce, which Del thinks is for £50. Synopsis Derek "Del Boy" Trotter and Boycie are at The Nags Head playing a game of cards. Albert Trotter is playing the piano. Mike Fisher is handing out tickets for a party on Saturday night. Mickey Pearce believe that Rodney won't be going because he hasn't got a date. Rodney says that he is bringing a girl. Mickey asks if it is her from the fishmongers but Rodney says no, it is a girl who's a big noise in show business, and he and Mickey agree to have a bet of "fifty" to prove who's right come Saturday. Del and Boycie play cards but then Del loses, but quickly nicks all the money, and the Trotters leave, leaving Boycie conned. Later that night, back at Nelson Mandela House, as the Trotters eat a take-away for dinner, Rodney tells Del and Albert that he lied when he told Mickey that he was bringing a girl to the upcoming party. Del and Albert remind Rodney about the other girls he went out with, such as a Southern Areas Shot-put Champion, and a 15-year-old girl who needed an adult with her to get into the cinema. Del hopes to get Rodney a girl for the night so he can win the bet with Mickey. The next night, Del phones some of his old girlfriends, but none of them are perfect for Rodney. Then, Rodney enters the lounge wearing a white jacket, a black shirt and a stripey tie, as he is hoping to get a girl and win the bet. Del and Albert make jokes at Rodney's suit, saying he looks like Bertie Basset and Albert says until he saw Rodney's suit he had forgotten that he is playing Dominoes down the Legion tonight. As Albert goes off to get something, Del tells Rodney how he pictures his vision of love. Albert returns with an old photograph of a German woman named Helga. There's a story behind that photo. Del and Rodney get ready to go out but Albert talks on and Del and Rodney sit back down. Albert says the photo was taken in 1946, Albert and his fellow shipmates had sailed to Hamburg to pick up some prisoners of war. Albert first met Helga in a pub near the docks, in which Helga was working as a barmaid. According to Albert, Helga was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and fell in love with her the moment he saw her. The little finger on Helga's right hand was missing, due to an air-raid bombing on her home, killing her family. When Albert asked Helga to marry her, she said no, because he mistook her gestures of friendship as tokens of love. Although it was for the best, since the authorities didn't like their soldiers fraternising with the Germans and Albert was married to his wife Ada at the time. And now, if Albert is ever watching a German war film and hears the word "nein", he always thinks of Helga. Rodney asks is that because she only had 9 fingers but Albert says it is because it's the German word for "no". Albert says in her own way she did love him, she never used to charge Albert as much as she did the other lads. Del says Albert tells a good story, gets you right here, like bile. Rodney then decides to give up and pay Mickey Pearce the money, but Del buys the bet off his younger brother for £5 and promises to help get him a date for Saturday night. Later, the Trotter Brothers arrive at a rather seedy nightclub, where Del gets reacquainted with another old girlfriend named Yvonne, an ex-stripper now turned exotic dancer with a snake. Del tells her about the upcoming party at the Nag's Head. Yvonne is eager to go, but only if she goes with Rodney. Del promises to pay her some of the money from the bet once it's collected from Mickey Pearce. Yvonne chats up Rodney, who successfully invites her to the Nag's Head party. Now completely confident that he's going to win the bet, Rodney tells Del that he scored a date. On Saturday night, Del runs all the way back into the flat in a state of panic. Albert follows and reminds him that Rodney is coming up the stairs to kill Del. Rodney bursts in and complains to his older brother that Yvonne started stripping after a few drinks because she has a drinking problem. Del reminds his younger brother that he did win his bet. Just as Del hopes that he's going to have £50 in his hands, Rodney hands him a 50p coin, which the bet was really for. Albert comments that he can't wait to tell his friends that Del paid £5 for a 50p bet and Rodney went on a date with a stripper and in response, Del and Rodney quickly wind Albert up by telling him that Yvonne's snake is the hood of his duffel coat. Cast Main cast *Derek "Del Boy" Trotter - David Jason *Rodney Trotter - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Albert Trotter - Buster Merryfield *Boycie - John Challis *Trigger - Roger Lloyd Pack *Mike Fisher - Kenneth MacDonald *Mickey Pearce - Patrick Murray Guest cast *Maureen The Barmaid - Nula Conwell *Yvonne - Carolyn Allen Previous Episode Sleeping Dogs Lie Next Episode As One Door Closes Observations *When Mickey Pearce says to Rodney "We're with the birds, see." in The Nag's Head, one of "the birds" appears to be the surly checkout girl from "The Longest Night". *The Bobby Crush gag was due to Bobby being a pianist, and Rodney's black and white suit made him look like a piano. So Del said this is why he gets this urge to put his Bobby Crush LP on. In another future episode, Del jokingly called Albert "Bobby Crush" when he was playing the piano in The Nags Head. *In the scene where Boycie warns Mickey Pearce to "be aware" in The Nag's Head, one of Mickey's friends playing darts (standing directly between Boycie and Mickey) looks exactly like Dr. Robbie Meadows from "Sickness and Wealth". *In the scene in which Del is talking to Yvonne at the bar, a short sequence was deleted from all videos and DVDs released due to musical copyright reasons. It involves Yvonne singing a few lines from the song "Just the Way You Are" to Del, badly. It ends with Del's line "Stone me, leave it out!" as he is unable to take any more. There is also a similar edit from earlier on in the episode where Del tells Albert that some of his old girlfriends are married, and a couple of them are dead. That line was cut out of the Region 2 DVD release due to the death of David Jason's then partner, Myfanwy Talog, from breast cancer in 1995. Blunders Locations seen *The Nag's Head (main bar) *The Trotters flat (living room) *Nightclub (seating area, bar area) Category:Only Fools And Horses Episodes. Category:1985 episodes.